My Double Life
by Sarcasm is my native language
Summary: Maximum and Maya the famous twin singers go to high school! Cue *gasp*. Who finds out their secret double life? Will they be in bigger trouble than they bargained for?Story better than summary. Rated T because I wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:don't own maximum ride or any song used for the story. R&R :) Please so I know your reading O.O  
**

* * *

** Max POV: **_"You heard it first first ladies and gentlemen the new song by your favorite band the is Maxine and Maya the Wonder Twins singing " I don't like you by Eva simons " _**(A/N: I don't own her song but check it out on the internet she is great :) (Max:Bold Maya:italics , sorry if i mess up the lyrics O.O) Fade to the darkness all the way**

**At the start guess I hoped**

**That for once I had escaped the fakes, the snakes**

**Waste of time so face to face**

**I'll be bold enough to throw**

**All there is I belong to say to say to say**

_That this is all__but __dissolved,_

_It's dead and ended now_

_I left all the reasons why _

_Why you should still be here,go_

**Where did we go wrong**

**I don't even like you now, like you**

**I'm not like you**

**You ain't what I want**

**And time will never work this out**

_Oh no,I've got cold_

_In the heart_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I don't even like you now_

_Forget you_

_Oh no, I've got cold_

_In the heart_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I don't even like you now_

_Forget you_

_I don't like you_

**[Beat break]**

**All the way**

**Sane, not confused**

**Clear in the brain**

**It's losing hand fold**

**Why play on nothing to gain**

**All on the rates**

_The fist is old, but this old_

_It's dead and end now_

_I left all the reasons why_

_Why you should even be here, go_

**Oh no, I've got cold**

**In the heart**

**Where did we go wrong**

**I don't even like you now**

**Forget you**

_Oh no, I've got cold_

_In the heart_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I don't even like you now_

_Forget you_

_I don't like you_

**All the way**

**Done with right**

**I just don't feel this I'm not all over it's there**

**Through it tried, that's what the real is**

**This love has taken its last breath**

_Where did we go wrong_

_I don't even like you now, like you_

_I'm not like you_

_You ain't what I want_

_And time will never work this out_

**Oh no, I've got cold**

**In the heart**

**Where did we go wrong**

**I don't even like you now**

**Forget you**

_Oh no, I've got cold_

_In the heart_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I don't even like you now_

_Forget you __I don't like you _  


* * *

"Max the concert was amazing."Maya said doing the refrigerator dance and I have no idea how since she's wearing a dark blue skirt with a green tank I'm wearing a dark blue tank top with a green clothes designer picked out since were identical me introduce my self I'm Maxine Batcheldor and I have brown hair with blonde highlights and yes it's my natural hair color anyway I have big brown eyes and dash of freckles that run across my my sister Maya looks the is a interesting thing that you should know I have a double life.I am not Hannah Montana though she and Maya are starting high school this you thought Vegas than sadly I have to say no im going to Colorado .But that is my , you heard right I Maxine Ally Sunfield Batcheldor has dreamt of going to Vegas to go to a casino.I told Maya and my dad Jeb one day an they both looked at me like I was on I am not to all the crazy fools out there who thought I I have been known as the crazy but fun is the cal laid back is defently the opposite 't tell her I said that though she would kill me if she knew O.O ! So yeah I'm going to high school I'm going to be a junior since im says I'm suppose to be happy but im really I haven't been to school since I was 13 and in the 7th grade.I heard about the cliques.I can handle them.I Maya going to be hates the because she's the exact burps like a trucker and if you give her bean burrito you can smell your mistake from a mile away .Once she farted so bad we had to get the whole house quarantined. I'm so happy for high the 's my native are currently on a plane to Colorado. So goodbye L.A. Here comes Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max!Max!Max!"Maya said from her seat in the plane."What!"I yelled irritated because she was saying it the whole flight."We are here sister dearest!"Maya screamed in my ear.I swear my ear drums eyes fluttered open for the first time I sat in first class.I saw that passengers where just now getting up so I got up and walked down the aisle to the door down the steps and out the plane with Maya right on my heels ."Maya stop stepping on the back of my foot!That hurts!"I yelled frustrated and not able to take it any more."Well I wouldn't have to if you would walk faster!"she snapped and all I did was roll my eyes as we walked to the limo waiting in the back of the parking lot, it's at the back of the parking lot so we don't get spotted by the media and crazy fans. The driver opened the door and me,Maya,Jeb, our hair designer Denna,our clothes designer Foxy and our manager Anne came with us to help us blend in and so we don't get noticed at school or anywhere in in the limo I guess I went to sleep because I woke up to a _**SLAP**_ in the face by you guessed it my best-est twin in the world Maya. Note the sarcasm.I walked out the limo and in front of me was the biggest mansion I ever seen in my life and since I'm famous that tells you it's huge.

* * *

**(A/N: review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The mansion turned out pretty got a master bedroom. did I forget to say my whole band came too?No?Oops now you me introduce the band is called the,"Gateway to Awesome" I don't know why but at the time it seemed like a cool band name and the fans like it so that's good enough for us, back to the drummer J.J it's short for Jennifer Joy is my best friend everyone in the band is but me and J.J are closer and she's also the other crazy one in the band , there's Elizabeth we call her Biz for short she plays the electric guitar and she's the nerdy she's also really cool like she wears different colored glasses she wore light up ones and a glow in the dark dress with 5in. green heels.I still don't have a clue how she was able to walk without help from someone. next up in line is Derrick he's Biz's brother and he plays bass and Alex plays keyboard and he's the troublemaker in the whole all get along good mostly because we knew each other since birth our parents even know each. that's all the people in ,"Gateway to Awesome" .Currently I'm sittin on my bed written in my notebook in this huge mansion.I just got an idea about what song we should do at the next concert.A song called "For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic " (A/N:BY Paramore) I went and told the band an they found out we have a band room with all our instruments we are now about to practice.J.J did a count down and me and maya started singing. **(Max:Bold Maya:italics , sorry if i mess up the lyrics O.O) Just talk yourself up...**  
**And tear yourself down.**  
**You've hit your one wall...**  
**Now find a way around.**  
**Well, what's the problem?**  
**You've got a lot of nerve!**

**So what did you think I would say?**  
_No, you can't run away, no you can't run away._  
**So what'd you think I would say?**  
_No, you can't run away, No you can't run away._  
**You wouldn't**.

**I never wanted to say this...**  
**You never wanted to stay.**  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_  
**And then you just threw it away.**  
_You threw it away._

**I'm not so naive.**  
_My sorry eyes can see..._  
**_The way you fight shy,_**  
**Of almost everything**.  
_Well, if you give up..._  
_You'll get what you deserve._

**So what did you think I would say?**  
**No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.**  
**So what did you think I would say?**  
**No, you can't run away, No you can't run away**  
**You wouldn't**

_I never wanted to say this..._  
_You never wanted to stay._  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_  
_And then you just threw it away._  
_You threw it away._

**You were finished long before**  
**We had even seen the start.**  
**Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?**  
**Fight with your bare hands about it now.**

_I never wanted to say this. (say this)_  
_You never wanted to stay, well did you?_  
_I put my faith in you, so much faith,_  
_And then you just threw it away._

I** never wanted to say this...**  
**You never wanted to stay.**  
**I put my faith in you, so much faith,**  
**And then you just threw it away. ** Jeb walked in when we were done with practice."Dennaly and Foxy have to get you in disguise so we can go meet the neighbors you also have to use fake names so you get a new license and registration so you have to hide the old ones in your rooms."Jeb said eagerly."OK."That's Maya for you quick and to the went back downstairs probably going to talk to one of the maids."Come on guys."I said walking out the door. New start,New house,New look.


	4. Chapter 4

As of today my new temporary name Is Maximum Ride. Not that different from My full name Maxine Ally Sunfield Batcheldor.J.J's new name is Lona Lostina. Biz's new name is Krista Simone Vizon. Maya's new name is Courtney Anestine Ride. Derrick's new name is Joe Vizon. Alex's new name is Frankie Carter. Notice me and maya are still going to be related because even if we change our look we still look alike. Same with biz and derrick. And as for our looks and personalities. Maya has to act like a snotty girl at school and public. She agrued at first but then had to agree. I have to act like a tomboy. Biz has to act like a girly girl. She still has her doubts. Derrick has to be a jock. And Alex has to, well act like Alex. Which means he has to act like troublemaker so he's cool with that. J.J has to act like a tomboy like moi. And lastly our looks. Since were going to meet the neighbors we have to be in disguise. So im wearing a Cropped Pullover and Green Colored denim slim fit trousers with Red leather pumps also a Black PU Fashion Totes Handbag. Topping it off with a Black PU Fashion Totes Handbag,Vincent Longo 'Wet & Dry Diamond' Eyeshadow,and Madewell Sunny Day Shades. (A/N:Outfit on profile) My outfit wasn't that bad they looked really nerdy which is cool since I love nerds. Yeck I am a nerd. A cool nerd if I do say so my self and I do. Really I am. My ringtone is Vanilla Ice - Ice ice baby for god's sake. Maya's outfit is a Pink PacificPlex Beaded Organza Florettes Mini Prom Dress Formal Gown Junior Plus Size and Christian Louboutin Alti 140 spiked patent-leather pumps with JITROIS Black Stretch Leather Leggings also a Red Basic Cotton Scarf,a pink new iphone case,Ray-Ban RB2132 New Wayfarer Sunglasses,Cherry On Top lip gloss,purple nails, and 10 Piece Chain Bangle Set. (A/N:Outfit on profile). Biz's outfit is a Hand Dyed Magenta and Purple Shark Tale Hem Racer Back Tank Tunic with Sugar Skulls Screen Print and Black Sequin Gathered Skirt with Blue Stylish Platform Pure Color High Heels and Collection Antique Beaded Sequin Turquoise Sunburst Clutch Evening Handbag Purse W 2 Detachable Chains. (A/N:Outfit on profile). Now derricks outfit is Black Barena Rampina Trousers and a white Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Roll-Tab Linen Casual Button-Front Shirt with a new blue iphone case and a I love haters hat. (A/N:Outfit on profile). And J.J 's outfit is a Red and Black Louche Skye Striped Top,Gypsy Tour True Blue Shorts,Black Pumps, and black hat. (A/N:Outfit on profile). Alex's outfit is just a yellow shirt and red shorts. When we are done changing me,maya,biz and J.J have to wear wigs and contacts. I now have Purple hair and Green contacts. Maya has bleach blonde hair and hot pink contacts. J.J has blue hair and orange contacts. Biz has brown hair and blue contacts same as derrick. And alex has green contacts. Now we are off to meet the neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ella POV:** Today the new neighbors are coming over. So I have to dress up.I'm wearing a striped Blouse and striped skirt,Silver pumps, and a striped scarf. **(A/N: outfit on profile.)** Mom said that the neighbors have kids. I think they are going to be a bunch of snobs who don't care about anything or anyone but their rep and clothes. The clothes part I get but I don't get the rep part because who cares about that. Nudge my adoptive sister and BFF came out her room and to show me her black and white. **(A/N: outfit on profile.) ** " Nudge I don't want to meet the neighbors I think the going to be snobs. "I whined to Nudge "Ella come on I think they are going to be cool. I seen the moving truck outside they should be here let's help Fang and Iggy get dressed." Nudge didn't even have to wait for a reply she just dashed out my room smiling evilly. I rolled my eyes. I don't care what the neighbors or like I don't have to know them to know I don't like them. Iggy my adoptive brother's friend also nudges BF was first to get a makeover. He ended up wearing black and blue colors mostly. ** (A/N: outfit on profile.)** Next was Nick also known as Fang. His outfit was all black of course. **(A/N: outfit on profile.)** Once we were all dressed we walked down stairs. I of couse took my sweet honey dew noticed and said "Ella can you at least act like nice to the neighbors" giving me a look that said you better. I just ignored it and replyed "Nope." popping the p. She already knows I don't like them. Out the corner of my eyes I seen her roll her eyes and go back in the kitchen. Serves her right. Just kidding maybe. There's a ding on the doorbell and me and nudge went to see the neighbors. What I seen at the door was shocking.


	6. PLEASE READ

**(A/N: Hello, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say I need people to review so I know their reading. 424 people read the story but I only got 3 reviews :( If people want me to continue with the story then REVIEW so I know to keep updating. Oh and feel free to PM me and give me tips on my writing. I love criticism. Oh and If you have any story ideas PM or review so I can get the typing. And im going to continue my SYOC story but if you want to Submit a character in the story feel free to do that now. - Sarcasm is my native language )**

* * *

** HAPPY=SMILE=LOVE=INSPIRATION=LIFE=CRAZY=GEEKY=NERDY=BOOKS=UPDATE=REVIEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed keep reviewing even if you don't like it give me some criticism. Oh and If any fanfiction wants to partner up to help me with this story and a future action story im writing soon go a head and PM me. Sorry if I haven't updated soon I was busy doing the cabbage patch dance. True story. So yeah I'm expecting 6 more review If I get that much reviews I'll go to the grocery store and sing my soul out. And to everyone reading this I can't sing to save my life. And I want everyone to vote should this be a Miggy or Fax story. So R&R my PEEPS. Here is quote for you today, "Poetry is the art of uniting pleasure with truth." - Samuel Johnson ) Max POV: ** When I rung the door bell a gawking Hispanic girl with dark brown-ish black-ish hair and dark brown hair opened the door. I guess she was just surprised at our appearances, we didn't look like the cutest fish in the sea. Well not me,J.J, and Alex. I looked kinda crazy with purple hair and bright lime green eyes. J.J looks like a smurf with her new blue hair and orange would probably call her orange eyed smurf. Don't tell her I said that. O.o. Alex looked semi-normal. Everyone else looks some what normal except maya or should I say Courtney. Behind the girl at the door was a black girl with curvy brown hair. Then a pale kid with strawberry blonde hair then their was a hot guy with black hair and onyx eyes with a speck of gold in them. Then was a boy with spiky blonde hair who looked about 16. Then there was girl who looked like his twin im guessing. Then a Hispanic women who looked just like the girl who opened the door. " Hello I'm Valencia Martinez and these are my daughter Ella and Nudge and my son Fang and these are their friends Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel."Valencia said introducing us. I'm going to spare you the intro because all that happened was dad introduced saying our fake names and using his fake name Jack and Dennaly's fake name Lola, Foxy's fake name Judy, and Anne's fake name Becky. J.J had to pretend to be foxy's daughter and alex had to be anne's son and biz and derrick have to be dennaly's twins. When the intro was done we all had lunch and everyone starred at us while ella glared daggers at us. When we were done nudge as they called her broke the awkward silence. "Hi my name is Nudge and I love pink,balloons,popcorn,rocks,chicken,burritos but not when gazzy is around though. He has digestive of problems what happened to your hair it looks like you put a bucket of paint on your heads and what's wrong with your eyes. Those orange eyes creep me out but in a good way. And your names are awsomhhhhhghh ." she was cut off mid rant by Iggy. Me being me stood there shocked and bug eyed with my jaw on the floor. " Sorry about that we call it the nudge channel " Iggy explained. Ella just scoffed and stomped away. Wow. What happened. ** (A/N: Sorry it's short but im tired and needs sleep. Here's another quote "Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent." by Victor Hugo - Sarcasm is my native language  
**


End file.
